Let's Play Game
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: ini adalah fic berisi game yang dimainkan Author beserta chara dissidia: final fantasy. My first fic for this fandome XD
1. Chapter 1

Summary: ini adalah fic berisi game yang dimainkan Author beserta chara dissidia: final fantasy. My first fic for this fandome

Disclaimer: dissidia: final fantasy dan dissidia: final fantasy 012 itu milik square enix. kalo fic ini milik Author

Warning: gaje, alay, garing, OOC, menyebabkan efek samping seperti: mudah kantuk, kejang-kejang, muntah tak terhenti, dll

.

Let's Play Game!

.

.

.

_Minna-sama Konnichiwa watashiwa Takahashi Tomoya dessu. aku itu adek jadi-jadian Author kalo di sekolah. maksudnya, di kelas kami terdapat pohon keluarga kelas, dan aku jadi adiknya Author. aku akan jadi Narator di fic ini jadi... Yoroshiku onegaishimassu  
_

_.  
_

_BRUK!  
_

"Whoa! kita ada dimana?" bingung Bartz. "beats me..." jawab Zidane sok nginggris.

"kok semuanya kosong melompong tak ada apa-apa ya?" bingung Terra.

"hehehahahahahaha... selamat datang para Dissidia-chara..." sambut Author dengan evil laugh.

semuanya pada pasang pose siaga

"APA TUJUANMU MENTELEPORT KAMI!" bentak Warior of Light. Author nyumput di belakang batu yang kebetulan ada disitu.

semuanya langsung jatuh ala komik-komik jepang.

"kok kalian bentak aku sih? aku kan cuma anak umur 13 tahunan..." tanya Author takut-takut.

para Dissidia-chara pada kena sindrom Cloud-Squall+nganga lebar.

"oh, ya... kok kalian muncul disini sih?" tanya Author lugu. dissidia-chara pada sweatdrop.

"kamu tuh beneran Author gak sih?" tanya Zidane rada nganga.

"iya... ehehehe... jadi, kalian siapa ya?" tanya Author makin bego, yah... wajarin aja... soalnya Author itu pikun banget. kalo di kelas, sekali memejamkan mata, Author bakal lupa beberapa hal yang baru dan penting. jadi, jangan kaget kalo Author jarang ngerjaon pr. (Tomoya-chan apa yang kau katakan!). tapi itu kenyataan (iya sih, Tomoya itu pen namenya siapa, ya?). haah =_=

"oi, Fuyu-chan... mereka itu character yang kamu panggil untuk ikut di fic satu ini" jelas Tomoya yang akhirnya muncul.

"oh, iya... kamu siapa?" tanya Author. "aku Tomoya, adikmu..." ujar Tomoya.

"Adek? pembohong! adekku cowok kok!" bentak Author. "ampunnn T_T" tangis Tomoya like always.

"ya iya, aku bercanda kok, nada-chan kan... aku manggil kalian untuk main dalam fic satu ini, yang judulnya 'Let's Play Game'. jadi ada yang mau nyambung, atau nanya?" tanya Author, yang kalo udah denger kalimat 'berhasil gangguin nada' di kepalanya, bakal ingat lagi.

Warior of Light angkat 2 kaki (?) (emang bisa ya?) ini hanya fanfic.

"yak! mang War, ada apa?" tanya Author semangat. "siapa yang mang War! aku mau tanya... kalo kamu bikin fanfiction, berarti kamu itu penggemar kami ya?" tanya mang War eh, maksudku om Warior of Light *plak.

"baik, ternyata mang War tidak jadi bertanya... siapa lagi yang mau ngusul, atau tanya?" tawar Author. Warior of Light teriak-teriak karena dikacangin. Author lemper batu bata ke Warior of Light, mang War tepar.

"onee-chan, main truth or dare yok! mumpung lagi kumpul-kumpul" usulku sambil angkat kepala (?) juga

"oke, usul diterima! ada yang mau tanya?" tawar Author lagi.

"ano... Author-chan, truth or dare itu apa?" tanya Terra gugup.

"pertanyaan bagus, jadi kalo di gambarkan... jadi contoh, sekarang giliran pemain A... maka A harus memilih peserta yang ikut. contoh korban misalnya B. maka A harus memberi tantangan ke B, yaitu Truth: korban (?) harus memberi tahu rahasia miliknya atau dare: korban akan diberi 1 tantangan, terserah dalam bentuk apapun. kayak nyuruh ngasih tahu rahasia juga boleh" jelas Author panjang lebar tidak berbatas.

"berarti kalau kita tidak menjawab juga akan aman, ya kan?" tanya Onion Knight.

"hm? tentu saja tidak..." ujar Author senyum-senyum.

"karena yang tak menjawab harus jadi action figure lebay dengan pakaian najis, di kamarku..." lanjut Author dengan evil smile.

yang lain langsung membeku mendengarnya.

"ah, peraturan singkat saja... dilarang memberi tahu atau melakukan tantangan menggantikan orang tersebut" lanjut Author lagi pake senyum biasa.

"nah... let th-". "hey, kami boleh ikutan tidak?" tanya Kuja yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"lho kok?" bingungku. "Cosmos dan Chaos sedang tarung tampar-tamparan, karena membosankan jadi kami kesini" jelas Exdeath.

"boleh, then... let the game begin!" ujar Author dan Aku (Tomoya aka. Nada)

"nah, aku yang mulai ya... hmm... ah! Luneth! em... maksudku Onion Knight!" panggil Author. "y-ya?" responnya gugup.

"dare... apa hubunganmu dengan Terra?" tanya Author antusias.

#BLUSH! wajah kedua chara yang baru saja dipanggil merah semerah kepiting rebus.

"eh... emm.. eto... itu... eng... te-teman seperjuangan!" jawab Onion Knight yang dilanjuti dengan teriak kencang.

"hah? masa cuma itu sih? gak seru banget..." jawab Author. "nah, sekarang giliran mang Oni (setan)" ujarku dengan maksud gangguin.

"hey... siapa yang kau panggil setan?" tanya Onion knight rada kesal. "eh, sori maksudnya mang Onion" responku.

"ehhem... jadi aku pilih dare... jadi, Tomoya-san..." ucap Onion rada berwibawa. "er... ya?" jawabku kaget.

"kenapa suaramu kayak anak kecil umur 3 tahunan? halus dan kecil, apa itu efek dari terlalu banyak minum air es? atau itu keturunan" tanya Onion serius.

"yah... itu karena... waktu SD aku sering menggunakan suara anak kecil, trus waktu kelas 5 suaraku gak mau balik lagi. dan akhirnya gini terus" jawabku rada gugup.

"oh... sekarang giliranmu Tomoya-san" ucap Onion. "emm... om sephie eh, maksudku mbak sephie eh, bukan Sephiroth!" panggilku salah melulu.

"hmmm?" responnya. "aku menantangmu untuk memakai baju lolita ini dan mengepang 2 rambutmu" perintahku semangat.

semua chara-Cloud-Sephi-Aku menahan tawa. Sephipun ingin kabur. tetapi, tindakan itu dihentikan Cloud dengan cepat.

"psst... kalau kau menolak maka Author akan menjadikanmu action figure dikamarnya dengan pakaian itu dan gaya lebay" bisik Cloud.

Sephipun menelan ludah. "ak-aku terima..." jawab Sephi tegas. chara yang lain-Cloud tepuk tangan. sedangkan Cloud mengeluarkan senyum kemenangan

"nah, tolong pergi kekamar ganti dipojok sana" ujar Author sembari memberi selembar baju lolita pink pada Sephie.

"hmm... oh, aku ada mau numpang bagi-bagi undangan pernikahan monyet sama badak besok di gedung Terjun Batu di Gaia lebih tepatnya di Alexandria" jelas Author sambil memberi undangan.

#SREEKK! semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara...

nampaklah Sephiroth tengah mengenakan pakaian lolita pink dengan rambut di kepang 2

semua chara tertawa tanpa henti dengan versi masing-masing

cowok jahil bin ceria layaknya Bartz, Zidane, dan Tidus ngakak sambil guling-guling.

cowok yang merasa dirinya masih normal seperti Onion Knight, Warior of Light, Cecil, Firion dan anak buah Chaos yang cowok ketawa sambil megang perut

sedangkan cowok pendiam seperti Cloud dan Squall cuma ketawa biasa

yang cewek tomboy kayak Author ngakak seperti Zidane cowok ceria lainnya bedanya, Author cuma sampai mukul-mukul lantai

cewek-cewek lain ketawa dengan versi berbeda, ada yang sambil nutup mulut, ketawa dengan suara kecil, dll

"ahahahaha... aku gak bisa... haha... berhenti... hahaha... ketawa... Squall... Cloud tolong baca ini untuk reader... hahahaha" tawa Author gak bisa berhenti.

"... Cloud... disuruh baca nih..." ujar Squall singkat.

"... dear reader... ih, jijik aku pake kata-kata yang kecewekan gini... kamu yang baca Squall" kata Cloud sambil memberi kertas pemberian Author tadi (emangnya kalo mau manggil orang yang penting caranya gimana, pake ngomong kata"dear" itu kecewekan =,=)

"kan masih bisa pake kata minna, atau readers sekalian" jawab Cloud tegas.

"... jadi... dear reader... walaupun fic ini jelek... seperti... Authornya... diminta kebaikan kalian untuk mereview... jika kalian ingin mengirim dare... atau truth... ke chara di fic ini juga boleh... entah dari dissidia atau dissidia 012... selesai..." ucap Squall disingkat-singkat

"oi, Squall... masih kurang nih... katanya... tolong jangan hiraukan tawa meriah Author dan Chara lain... baru selesai..." tambah Cloud sambil melirik kertas tersebut.

"oh... mata ashita... reader sekalian..." ucap Squall singkat.

nah reader sekalian... jika anda-anda sekalian ingin mengirimkan truth atau dare ke chara disini silahkan... termasuk Author dan Tomoya... chara dari dissidia 012 juga boleh... nah... arigatou minna-sama, mata ashita...

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: ini adalah fic berisi game yang dimainkan Author beserta chara dissidia: final fantasy. My first fic for this fandome

Disclaimer: dissidia: final fantasy dan dissidia: final fantasy 012 itu milik square enix. kalo fic ini milik Author

Warning: gaje, alay, garing, OOC, menyebabkan efek samping seperti: mudah kantuk, kejang-kejang, muntah tak terhenti, dll

.

Let's Play Game!

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

setelah incident ch 1, para dissidia-chara jadi gak bisa balik.

"fuwaaa! akhirnya ch 2 muncul juga... ha... yosh, minna-sama ayo lanjut main gamenya..." ujar Author sambil jalan ke arah Dissidia-chara

"ne, Author ayo cepetan mulai lagi!" ajak Terra semangat.

"eh? apa yang membuatmu semangat?" bingung Tomoya.

"hehe... the Truth or Dare!" jawab Terra makin ceria. "oh, ok... jadi kita lanjut dari yang kemarin... mbak sephi giliranmu!" ujar Author.

"... aku benci aturan yang seperti ini... bagaimana kalau orang yang memiliki truth ataupun dare, boleh langsung mengemukakannya..." jawab Sephiroth cool.

"ah! kalo gitu aku! aku!" teriak Tomoya semangat. "hai, Tomoya-chan... nande?" tanya Author ikutan semangat.

"aku mau ngasih dare lagi! untuk mbak Sephie! pakai bikini ini!" teriak Tomoya. Semua chara-Sephiroth ketawa mikir betapa cantiknya (?) Sephiroth dengan bikini tersebut.

Sedangkan orang yang diberi dare tersebut hanya bisa membatu dengan latar belakang petir menyambar

"well then... go ahead and change your clothes, **MISS**" ucap Author sambil menekankan kata miss.

5 menit kemudian...

Sephiroth keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut. Beberapa reaksi unik keluar dari wajah chara

buat yang maho... sekarang pasti udah blushing-blushing. sedangkan, buat yang masih normal sekarang sedang lompat sambil ngakak, guling-guling, mukul-mukul dinding, dll.

"haha... nah, sekarang lanjut ke babak selanjutnya... oh, aku ada titipan dare dari temanku... emm, apa dipanggil kesini aja ya?" bingung Author

"panggil aja..." jawab tomoya santai. "oh... Karin-chan dibolehin masuk..." jawab Author sambil manggil seseorang.

"eh? Karina?" kaget Tomoya. "Tomoya-san yang kaget dengan suara seperti itu menjijikkan" ucap Cloud of Darkness yang menyindir dengan gaya orang gosip. Tomoya pundung di pojokan

"haha, sudah sudah... ayo kita tanya Dare apa yang mau dia tunjukkan" lerai Author.

"Rinrin!" panggil Author. "wow, manis juga" ujar Zidaen pelan.

"Zidane, nanti gimana nasib Garnet-hime?" tanya Author dengan wajah datar. "eh, BTTT ne-chan!" teriak Tomoya dari pojokan.

Karinpun melihat kearah Author dan Tomoya. "Karina~" panggil Tomoya pelan

secara tiba-tiba orang yang dipanggilpun menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Nada tuh lho! kok dateng kesini gak ngajak-ngajak aku, jadi kamu pikir sekarang kamu sudah berkuasa? sampe ninggalin aku sendirian" marah Karin ke Tomoya.

Author cuma bisa ketawa, sedangkan Tomoya mengeluarkan wajah mau nangis.

"nah, sudah selesai?" tanya Author. Karin hanya mengangguk dan memberi Tomoya deathglare.

Tomoya takut dan ngumpet dibalik Author.

"Jadi... Rin-chan, katamu kamu ada mau ngasih dare ke tokoh disini..." ucap Author. "ah iya, aku baru baca kalo boleh ngasih ke Author dan Tomoya juga, tahu gini kukasih ke Tomoya... nah, jadi darenya adalah emm... Zidane-kun..." ucap Karin

"siapa si embel-embel kun itu" tanya Zidane bermaksud gangguin. "sudah kubilang, dareku ditujukan ke orang yang bernama Zidane-kun!" jawab Karin tegas.

"Rin-chan! Zidane-kun itu Zidane ya?" bingung Author. "haa? kok Author gak tahu sih? itu kan panggilan yang sering kamu gunakan" jawab Karin santai.

"ya, ya whatever... jadi apa darenya?" tanya Author mulai ketus.

"aku mau Zidane-kun pakai baju balet, dan nari jawa dengan pakaian itu!" tutur Karin tegas.

Zidane beku yang lainnya-Karin ngakak gak berhenti.

"ayo cepat! chop! chop!" perintah Karin sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

Zidane atau lebih tepatnya nyawanya Zidane pergi ke ruang ganti tersebut dan mengganti pakaiannya.

10 menit lewat...

"wah! kalo gak ada ekor, Zidane kayak cewek yang manis!" teriak Tomoya kegirangan.

"nah, ayo lanjutkan dare-nya tadi. Nari Jawa~" ucap Author sambil menaik-turunkan suaranya.

"gimana caranya?" bingung Zidane.

"sini, gini lho!" ujar Karin sambil mengajarkan.

15 menit lewat...

"nah, coba lakukan lagi apa yang tadi diajarkan" perintah Karin.

"wah, Karin-chan banyak merintah ya..." komentar Author. "komentar... komentar... sana komentar di facebook" balas Karin pedas.

Author langsung diam...

Zidanepun mulai menari dengan gemulai... para penontonpun terkesima *coret tertawa tak henti-hentinya.

akan tetapi tarian itu berhenti setelah 10 menit lewat...

"hahahaha! tontonan bagus!" tawa Bartz

"setuju! setuju! lain kali nonton lagi yok!" tawa Tidus juga.

"aku takkan pernah bisa menatap perempuan lagi..." tangis Zidane.

"nah, Author, Nada, aku pulang dulu ya.." ucap Karin sambil dadah-dadah

"ah, salah satu Author dari fandome FF IX, mengirimkan dare!" teriak Author senang.

"panggil! panggil!" teriak Tomoya ikut-ikutan.

"nah,** love30katrina**-san. anda boleh masuk" panggil Terra ramah.

"ah, terima kasih Terra-chan" ucap Katrina.

"Yokusho, **love30katrina**-san. Jadi, dare apa yang ingin kamu beri?" tanya Author yang sifat kekanak-kanakannya balik.

"aku mau ngasih Dare buat Luneth-kun" ucap Katrina santai.

"eh! aku lagi!" kaget Onion Knight.

Author dan Tomoya jingkrak-jingkrak sedeng atau senang gak tahu lah

"jadi, dare apakah itu!" tanya Author antusias sampe nyodorin mic ke Katrina.

"aku mau nyuruh... Onion Knight rambutnya digelombangin kayak Beatrix!" ucap Katrina jadi teges.

"tidak! rambut emasku!" histeris Onion Knight.

"gak usah histeris banget oni-sama, nanti setelah selesai dare rambutnya dibalikin lagi..." bujuk Author.

"apa! tuan setan! (oni-sama = tuan setan, onii-sama = kakak lk)" kaget Onion Knight sambil mendeathglare Author.

"onii-sama yang kakak, bukan yang setan" jawab Author gugup karena ternyata tadi dia salah sebut.

"nah, mari kita panggilkan penata rambut sejati kita dari dunia setengah nyata! KUUUJAA!" panggil Author lebay.

"eh? aku?" bingung Kuja.

yang lain (baca: semua chara - Kuja - Onion Knight (soalnya dia geleng-geleng)) pada angguk-angguk

"baiklah kalo itu kemauan kalian..." jawab Kuja pasrah.

Luneth yang denger jawaban Kuja pasti membeku. Coba pikir, Kuja si banci itu yang gaya rambutnya memang asli cewek tapi acak-acakan itu pasti bakal membuat rambut indah mulus milik Luneth, jadi acak-acakan tapi bergelombang.

sebenarnya dalam hati si Author udah ngakak-ngakak.

5 menit kemudian...

"wuahh! manis! XDD"teriak Terra+Tomoya+Author+Katrina

kenapa yang teriak cuma dikit? karena, Cloud of Darkness sibuk ngetawain Luneth dan Ultimecia yang kagum dengan mahakarya Kuja, langsung minta-minta Kuja ganti gaya rambutnya.

"wah! luar binasa! Nada-chan bantu aku nggambar Luneth!" teriak Author kegirangan.

"ouy!" teriak Tomoya semangat.

gak sampe 2 menit udah selesai... "wah, bagus hasilnya!" teriak Tomoya senang. (sengaja dibuat untuk mengisi ide yang kosong... XD)

'wow! Luneth jadi manis sekali, coba kalo dia beneran cewek... wah, udah kuajak kencan tuh' batin Zidane sambil rada bengong.

ctik! Author menjentikkan jarinya didepan mata Zidane.

"hayo! Zidane mikir apaan tuh?" ganggu Author.

"eng-eng-enggak ada kok!" bantah Zidane

"benarkah, trus kenapa di fic ini ada kalimat 'wow! Luneth jadi manis sekali, coba kalo dia beneran cewek... wah, udah kuajak kencan tuh' itu pasti kamu kan? ngaku aja deh, Zi. kalo ngaku nanti Garnet gak bakal kami kasih tahu deh" ganggu Author lagi.

Luneth memerah. rasanya dia ingin meledakkan seluruh amarahnya

"udah ah, gak jaman lagi malu-malu. Nah, Katrina-san, katanya ada mau ngasih truth juga... kira-kira truth-nya apa?" tanya Author.

"emhm... Zidane, sebenarnya kamu tuh masih playboy gak sih?" tanya Katrina rada bingung.

"eh? mungkin... tidak..." jawab Zidane sambil membuat wajah innocent.

"mananya yang udah gak playboy! tadi waktu ngelihat aku aja udah blushing!" marah Luneth.

"iya, iya, lagipula aku ngelihat video di hp Author ada kejadian dimana Zidane yang awalnya lagi kencan bareng cewek yang namanya Christine, trus setelah ngobrol 15 menit. Zidane bilang izin ke toilet, rupanya dia kencan bareng tuan putri Garnet" tentang Terra

Zidane hanya bisa kaget sambil keringet dingin

"hoo... jadi kalian udah nonton video itu? sebenarnya tadi mau kutunjukkan ke Zidane ternyata malah kalian bongkar. jadi, Zidane apa pengakuanmu?" tanya Author.

Tomoya yang sebenarnya ngefans ama Zidane udah kaget gak kebayang (soalnya waktu Author ngejelasin tentang para chara dari Dissidia, Author gak bilang kalo Zidane itu playboy)

"heeh... iya, aku masih playboy, puas?" jawab Zidane ogah-ogahan.

"yesh! Terra, Luneth terima kasih. berkat kalian Zidane ngaku juga, sebenarnya video itu gak ada, aku nyuruh Terra untuk pura-pura" ucap Author senang atau sedeng.

"wow, berarti dia mengakuinya sendiri!" kaget WoL

"tepat!" jawab Author dan Katrina serempak.

"nah, karena tugasku selesai, maka aku harus balik ke fic-ficku yang harus dikerjakan" ucap Katrina sambil dadah-dadah

"iya, kapan-kapan balik lagi ya..." jawab Author seneng

"eh! gawat udah jam segini, waktunya untuk ngerjain pr! nah, para Dissidia-chara, sampai jumpa di ch berikutnya... dah! ayo Nad!" kaget Author

"eh iya..." jawab Tomoya ikut-ikutan panik.

wanna join to? please give more dare or truth if you don't mind

thanks dear reader


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: ini adalah fic berisi game yang dimainkan Author beserta chara dissidia: final fantasy. My first fic for this fandome

Disclaimer: dissidia: final fantasy dan dissidia: final fantasy 012 itu milik square enix. kalo fic ini milik Author

Warning: gaje, alay, garing, OOC, menyebabkan efek samping seperti: mudah kantuk, kejang-kejang, muntah tak terhenti, dll

.

Let's Play Game!

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

"hoam... met pagi chara dissidia... aku kembali..." sapa Author sambil datang ke tempat dissidia-chara.

"eh, Author kok sendirian? mana si suara bayi?" tanya Firion.

"hmm? Nada? lagi pergi jadi hari ini yang hadir aku, tapi hari ini Katrina-san datang buat main lagi. jadi, mungkin untuk chapter ini Katrina bakal muncul terus selama 1 chapter ini" jelas Author.

"WHAT!" kaget dissidia-chara.

"halo! met pagi semua" sapa Katrina yang tiba-tiba datang

"wah... panjang umur, baru aja diomongin orangnya udah muncul" ucap Author santai.

"ah, minna-san. walaupun Nada gak ada disini, tapi sebenarnya dia nitip Dare ke aku" ucap Author dengan evil smile.

"wah, kebetulan aku juga lagi dapet yang baru, mau langsung dengar?" tawar Katrina

inikah akhir dari harga diri para dissidia-chara? tidak, karena mereka belum boleh hilang harga diri sampai fic ini selesai...

"nah, kita mulai dari surat titipan Nada... hmm... pfft... hehehe..." ucap Author yang tiba-tiba langsung ketawa.

"kenapa?" bingung Katrina

"lihat! lihat!" ujar Author sambil memberi kertas itu ke Katrina.

"haa? oh, unik juga. langsung mulai saja yuk... pertama, Dare: untuk Squall dan Rinoa... Rinoa boleh muncul ya?" ucap Katrina

"Rinoa... boleh aja, tapi, itu cuma untuk kalo harus muncul" jawab Author.

"oh... Terra-chan, tolong panggilin Rinoa" suruh Katrin

"baik..." jawab Terra sambil pergi ke backstage (?)

"jadi... sebenarnya Dare-nya itu apa sih?" tanya Bartz penasaran.

"hmm... liat aja nanti..." jawab Author dengan senyum kemenangan.

"ohayo Author-san... ada apa?" tanya Rinoa yang baru datang.

"Rinoa, hari ini kami sedang bermain Truth or Dare. dan adikku, mengirimkan dare untukmu dan Squall" jelas Author.

"eh!? serius? wah, darenya apa?" tanya Rinoa semangat.

"jeng jereng jeng! Rinoa dan Squall akan cosplay memakai pakaian pengantin" ucap Author bangga.

"wuih! tiket gratis foto pernikahan dengan sang pair!?" kaget cowok-cowok yang sudah punya pair masing-masing

"kalo kayak gitu aku juga mau..." ujar Terra sedih.

"ha? memangnya sama siapa?" bingung Katrin. Onion Knight blushing

"hmm... sama Author aja deh..." jawab Terra centil.

semua beku... "Author kan cewek, Terra!" teriak semua chara-Terra. Terra tertawa kecil

"oh, ternyata darenya belum selesai... ufu..." potong Author

"lanjutan darenya, pakaian tersebut harus dalam keadaan tertukar, jadi Rinoa memakai pakaian yang pria, dan Squall memakai gaun wanita..." lanjut Tomoya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tomo-tan, okaerinasai... jangan-jangan datang kesini supaya kagak ketinggalan adegan ini ya?" tanya Katrina

"yup, yup... nah, cepat ganti sono!" perintah Tomoya.

cowok-cowok yang tadi protes langsung mingkem dan menahan tawa.

dalam hati Squall nyumpah-nyumpahin Tomoya dan memberi Tomoya gelar "Baby Voice Cosplay Queen"

5 menit lewat...

"nah, gimana penampilanku?" tanya Rinoa.

"wuah... Rinoa sih keren, tapi Squall... wahahahahahahaha, ini ketiga kalinya aku gak bisa berhenti haha ketawa hahahahaha" Tawa Author kencang.

yang lainnya benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawa lagi. mereka tertawa tanpa henti.

* * *

"uhya! skip for the best of all people"

* * *

"haha, itu tadi membuatku tambah sakti jiwa!" teriak Author sedeng

"sakit jiwa, bukan sakti jiwa. tapi, memang kejadian tadi bagus" ucap Tomoya membetulkan

Squall yang sudah ganti baju sekarang mojok sambil menggerutu.

"terkutuk kau Baby Voice Cosplay Queen..." gerutu Squall sambil mendeathglare kearah tembok

"eh? baby voice... cosplay queen? itu siapa?" tanya Tomoya innocent.

"bukan siapa-siapa Nad..." jawab Author takut nanti Tomoya marah-marah.

"oh...". "ah, iya, aku juga mau ngasih Truth dan Dare lagi..." ucap Katrina

"oh, apa?" tanya Tomoya semangat.

"pertama Truth... Luneth, antara Refia dan Terra, mana yang kamu pilih?" tanya Katrina antusias.

"a-a-aku... aku... aku gak tahu mau jawab apa?" teriak Luneth sambil kabur.

"oh, berarti Luneth bersedia jadi action figure di kamarku dengan pakaian nista ya..." ucap Author saat Luneth sedang kabur.

Luneth yang baru ingat hal itu langsung balik dan duduk bak anjing yang nurut majikan

"jadi, Luneth-kun, pilih siapa?" tanya Tomoya antusias.

"engg... emhh... eto.. yah... mu-mungkin aku pilih Terra. karena dari arti truthmu tadi sama aja dengan ingin bersama siapa. Itu berarti ingin melindungi siapa? dan Aku pernah berjanji ke Terra kalau aku akan melindunginya. mu-mungkin itu..." jawab Luneth sambil blushing berat.

entah datang dari mana, entah terbang dari mana, Refia muncul dan menendang Luneth

"Luneth, kau pembohong! katanya kau akan terus bersamaku, dasar playboy!" marah Refia

"wow, Love Trauma... Nada, masih mau punya pacar setelah ngeliat ini?" tanya Author.

Tomoya menggeleng...

"kayaknya, gara-gara adanya acara semua MC final fantasy digabung begini... Luneth, mulai mempelajari ilmu playboynya Zidane ya..." tutur Author dengan wajah tegas.

"hey, kenapa aku lagi?" tanya Zidane kaget.

* * *

"nah, Refia-chan, Rinoa-san... waktu kalian sudah habis, tolong kembali ke habitat (?) kalian" jelas Tomoya

"nah, jadi Darenya apa Katrina-san?" tanya Tidus ikut antusias.

"aku mau... Squall senyum!" perintah Katrina

"Squall beku, Author gimana nih?" bingung Kuja dengan wajah unyu *hueekk

"bakar aja, nih aku bawa korek api..." jawab Author.

"ano, Author-san aku bisa pake firaga..." jawab Terra malu-malu kebo

"aku bisa pake flare, dan comet" ujar Luneth.

"... aku bisa pake meteor rain..." ucap Cloud singkat.

"... kalau gitu tolong bakar Squall, kalian bertiga..." jawab Author santai.

Cloud, Luneth, dan Terra mengeluarkan sihir yang mereka sebut tadi secara bersamaan

gak sampe 10 detik, Squall langsung teriak-teriak kepanasan dibakar 3 kucing tak bersaudara itu

"nah, tolong lakukan dare tadi Squall..." ujar Tomoya sembari memberi deathglare

Squall hanya bisa menurut dan langsung memberi senyuman super unyu miliknya.

klik! ternyata Author membawa kamera, dan adegan ini terfoto dengan sukses

"nah, selesai... ini akan jadi foto terbeken didunia, wuahahaha" devil laugh Author.

"nah, sekian fic hari ini, pr-ku numpuk banget nih... yang masih mau ngirim truth dan dare msih diterima Author sampai... fic ini selesai... sekian" ujar Author sambil ngacir

"yah... ficku juga numpuk sih... ja ne" ujar Katrin ngacir juga

"ah, iya aku juga ada pr... eng, bye-bye" ucap Tomoya takut-takut.

ternyata setelah kejadian ini, Squall jiwanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Alias dia jadi sinting.

.

.

.

breaking news pagi

"ditemukan mayat seorang character dari game Final Fantasy VIII, di pohon beringin dengan keadaan gantung diri, menurut rekannya korban hilang secara tiba-tiba dalam keadaan gila sambil membawa tali dan kursi. Polisi menduga korban bunuh diri, karena ketidak adanya cap jari selain milik korban di tali tersebut. Sekian breaking news hari ini terima kasih"

.

.

.

"fuhh... untung kami punya phoenix down, dasar Squall bunuh diri gitu doang..." ucap Firion rada kesal.

"berarti di ch 4 masih ada Squall kan?" tanya Cecil

"pastinya lah..." jawab Author mantab

.

.

.

fuah! maaf ch 3-nya datang lama, pr Author numpuk banget. Gak bisa fokus sama Let's Play Game. tapi, fuyu-chan usahakan ch 4 datangnya lebih cepat dari ch 3. selamat untuk **love30katrina** karena sudah menjadi pengirim truth dan dare (sepasang lho) pertama di fic ini. Jadi dapet tiket masuk terus dalam full one chapter. sekali lagi selamat...

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: ini adalah fic berisi game yang dimainkan Author beserta chara dissidia: final fantasy. My first fic for this fandome

Disclaimer: dissidia: final fantasy dan dissidia: final fantasy 012 itu milik square enix. kalo fic ini milik Author

Warning: gaje, alay, garing, OOC, menyebabkan efek samping seperti: mudah kantuk, kejang-kejang, muntah tak terhenti, dll

.

Let's Play Game!

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

"selamat pagi reader sekalian, kembali lagi bersama saya Author paling beken (padahal setiap fic cuma direview 1 supaya si Author gak patah semangat), paling keren (padahal tampang culun), paling gaul (padahal lagu terbaru aja gak tau), paling baik (padahal kalo dikelas kerjaannya marah-marah) oi udah ah!" marah Author

"jadi pemirsa, bertemu lagi dengan saya asisten Author yang paling imutttt, baikkk, cantikk, bersuara halus, dan keren, Takahashi Tomoya di-" ucap Tomoya yang dilanjutkan dengan timpukan maut dari Author+Dissidia-chara.

"udah ah, aku aja yang jadi MC-nya! jadi ohayo minna!" ucap Bartz semangat.

"ya pagi..." jawab Author dan Tomoya sambil pundung di pojokan.

"hari ini kami akan menemani kalian semua dalam acara heaven of your best dare!" ucap Tidus.

"jangan seenaknya mengganti nama Fic-ku!" marah Author sambil menjitak kepala Tidus.

"to the point langsung dong Thor!" marah Firion yang udah gak sabaran.

"jadi, hari ini kita akan memainkan game Truth or Dare lagi... so then... Let the Game begin!" ucap Terra menggantikan Author.

"Terra!" teriak Author.

* * *

"jadi... aku dapat Review khusus! yihaa!" ucap Author seneng atau sedeng?

"kok bisa khusus?" bingung Tomoya.

"soalnya ini dari Reader, bukan Author lain..." jawab Author sambil memberi peace.

"ohh..." jawab chara lain sambil memberi wajah kagum-Cloud, Sephiroth, dan Squall pastinya.

"jadi... sepaket! ayo panggil orangnya namanya adalah... Gray, Gray Sinclair" ucap Author.

"ne, Author aku lihat reviewnya!" ucap Luneth semangat.

Luneth yang membaca itu membeku dan menatap kearah chara lain.

kini dia mencoba membuka mulutnya, dan menahan tawa tentunya...

"haha... ups, Author langsung panggil orangnya..." perintah Luneth pelan

"ah, hai..." jawab Author singkat sambil pergi ke back stage.

"halo~" ucap seseorang disamping Author.

"oh, jadi dia si Gray?" tanya Jecth

"kayaknya iya... fiuhh fuhh..." jawab Luneth yang diakhiri dengan siulan

"nah, Gray-san tolong bacakan Truth dan daremu sendiri..." suruh Author.

"ahem... jadi yang pertama... adalah truth... jeng jereng jeng!" ucap Gray.

semua chara-Luneth yang asyik bersiul, langsung mencondongkan badannya agar lebih bisa mendengar kata-kata Gray.

"Kuja, apa kamu mempunyai perasaan kepada Zidane?" ucap Gray dengan wajah santai.

"eh!?" kaget semuanya-Luneth+nahan ngakak (pikir aja siapa yang bakal ketawa...)

"apa yang kau katakan bodoh!? jangan bilang iya, Kuja!" marah Zidane sambil blushing berat.

"yah... eng... itu sih, se-sebenarnya i-iya..." ujar Kuja malu-malu.

"tidak! kenapa kamu ngomong gitu Kuja bodoh!?" teriak Zidane histeris.

"mana kutahu, yang ngetik begitukan Author! lagian kayaknya Author itu tipe yang suka Yaoi!" marah Kuja juga.

"hey, tidak sopan! aku gak suka Yaoi! tapi suka bikin crack pair" tambah Author.

"yup... kita anggap dia punya perasaan aja ya..." ujar Tomoya pasrah-pasrahan.

* * *

"jadi, sekarang apa daremu?" tanya WoL to the point.

"eng ing eng! Cloud harus menyanyikan lagu bad romance lagunya Lady Gaga!" teriak Gray semangat.

"ayo Cloud! ayo Cloud! give me C! give me L! give me O! Give me U! Give me D! CLOUDDD! go go Cloud!" ucap yang cewek-cewek-Author sambil menirukan gaya cheerleaders.

Cloud yang awalnya bertampang kul sekarang udah berwajah orang kehilangan nyawa.

"go go Cloud! go go Cloud!" ucap Author sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalan tangannya.

Cloud hanya bisa pasrah asal tak dijadikan action figure dengan postur lebay di kamar Author aja.

* * *

_Oh, caught in a bad romance __Oh, caught in a bad romance  
__Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah __Roma, roma, ma __Gaga, ooh, la, la __Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly, I want your disease __I want your everything as long as it's free __I want your love __Love, love, love, I want your love_

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love, love, love, I want your love (Love, love, love, I want your love)_

_"_wohoo! lagi dapet cinta yang buruk ya nona Cloud?" ejek Tidus.  
Cloud hanya bisa menampilkan wajah kekalahan

_I want your horror, I want your design 'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine I want your love Love, love, love, I want your love _  
_I want your psycho, your vertical stick Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick I want your love Love, love, love, I want your love (Love, love, love, I want your love) _  
_You know that I want you And you know that I need you ('Cause I'm a freak, baby) I want it bad, bad romance _  
_I want your love, and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your love, and all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance _  
_Oh, caught in a bad romance Oh, caught in a bad romance _  
_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh la la Want your bad romance _  
_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh la la Want your bad romance_

* * *

"Gomen nasai minna, untuk mencukupkan dare yang diberi temenku disekolah... lagunya kusingkat, soalnya Cloud aja mau tepar tuh..." ucap AUthor tiba-tiba muncul...

* * *

"kyaaahhh! Cloud-chan kawaiii! XDDD" teriak cewek-cewek.

"ne, ne nii-san! gimana rasanya setelah nyanyi?" tanya Author sok akrab.

"aku mau mati saja..." jawab Cloud singkat dengan wajah pucat.

"Oke, silahkan mati, Cloud. duh, aku kebelet pipis, nih... pulang dulu, yaa, dadaah!" ujar Gray sampil cepet-cepet pulang.

"Eh, stop! kenapa aku kebelet pipis?! aku cuma bilang mau pulang kok!" marah Gray tiba-tiba.

"kali ini bukan aku yang nulis, tapi si Nada niih.. =,=" ucap Author sambil dorong-dorong Tomoya.

"Hehe.. peace! ^_^" ujar Tomoya innocent.

"oke, Gray mau pulang, kan? dadah.. thanks udah kasih truth n dare! ^0^" seru Author sambil narik Gray keluar *digebukGray.

"yup. kali ini apa lagi Thor?" tanya Tomoya.

"mm... tunggu sebentar.. -,-" ucap Author.

.

.

1 hari kemudian..

.

.

"duuh.. si Author kalo mikir dare lama banget.. keburu fic ini kadaluarsa!" oceh Squall.

"ah! akhirnya aku ada dare! XD" seru Author tiba-tiba sambil mukul Cloud.

"aku merasa tersiksa.." kata Cloud galau.

"jadi, apa darenya?" tanya Tomoya.

"aku mau para dissidia-chara crossdresing! XDD" seru Author bersemangat.

Tomoya berusaha nahan tawa, tapi semua itu gagal, sedangkan chara lainnya sudah merasa tak hidup lagi (baca: 19 membatu, 1 senyum, 2 mesum *plak).

Mereka pergi ke ruang ganti di pojokan yang secara tiba-tiba bertambah jumlahnya.

5 menit lewat... secara serentak gorden pembatas terbuka, terlihatlah mereka dengan wajah memerah mengenakan baju tersebut.

Wol: pake baju guru cewek roknya selutut bajunya kemeja.

Garland: gaun pink

Firion: long dress legging sama boots coklat.

Emperor: kaos sama rok denim.

Onion Knight: seragam sekolah putri, ikat rambutnya diganti pita warna pink.

Cloud of Darkness: jas warna item tapi jasnya, dibuka kemeja dalamnya dibuka kancingnya 2 paling atas.

Cecil: long dress putih dan balero biru muda.

Golbez: baju balerina.

Bartz: kemeja yang dibiarkan terbuka didalamnya pake kaos putih, sama rok denim.

Terra: kemeja putih dengan kancing atas dibuka 2, n kancing bawah dibuka 1. dilehernya terjuntai dasi merah secara tak rapi. dia mengenakan celana panjang n sabuk yang lebar dengan hiasan rantai kecil yg berjuntai disabuk tersebut.

Kefka: baju senam aerobik.

Cloud: baju maid hitam lengan pendek dengan bando dan celemek putih dari cerita kaichou wa maid-sama

Sepiroth: kimono.

Squall: long dress baju sailor.

Ultimecia: seragam cowok.

Zidane: Long dress dengan tangan baju balon n pita yang melilit pinggangnya.

Kuja: baju maid china dengan bando pita.

Tidus: baju cheerleader.

Jecth: alice, dari cerita alice in wonderland.

"hoho! ayo ambil foto!" teriak Author antusias.

"waah.. buruan masukin album! bagi-bagi ke temen sekelas ah.. XD" seru Tomoya.

"Tidaaak... harga diri kami.. TAT" tangis histeris para dissidia-chara. Mereka sudah siap-siap menggali kuburan mereka.

"waaah... jangan mati! aku masih punya dare!" kata Tomoya.

"apa? apa?!" tanya Tidus antusias.

"Cloud! pakai pakaian bayi ini dan bertingkahlah seperti bayi! XD" seru Tomoya sambil menyodorkan pampers, topi bayi, dan dot ke Cloud.

(semua dissidia-chara kaget+bersemangat)

"waah.. wajah Cloud jadi kayak mayat gini!" bingung Zidane.

"huahaha! dare yang bagus, Nada! jadi Cloud mau jadi action figure dengan postur lebay di kamarku, ya!?" ngakak Author.

Cloud langsung ngambil pakaian bayi yang dibawa Tomoya dan lari ke ruang ganti.

5 jam kemudian..

"si Cloud lama amat siih.. ganti baju bayi aja sampe 5 jam!" ujar Luneth gak sabar.

"ooh, mungkin dia sekalian latihan jadi bayi?" kata Kuja.

tirai ruang ganti pun terbuka. terlihat Cloud yang sedang merangkang dengan pakaian bayinya sambil berwajah pasrah.

"huahahaha! ini Cloud!? jadi dia beneran latihan jadi bayi dulu!?" Author ngakak berat.

"tidaaaak...aku mau mati saja..!" jeritan hati Cloud yang sedang buang muka.

"hehe! siapkan kamera! ayo rekam Cloud! XD" perintah Tomoya bersemangat.

"aku mau kerjain dia! Cloud, menangis seperti bayi dan katakan 'Mama'!" suruh Author.

"...huweeeeeeeeee...*nangisbeneran. ma...mama.." tangis Cloud dengan wajah unyunya.

"kyaaa.. Cloud..." teriak cewek-cewek.

"sekarang, ketawa seperti bayi!" seru Tomoya.

"ahaha..haa..." tawa Cloud yang makin sedeng.

"oke, cukup! video ini pasti laris kalau kujual, hehe.." devil laugh Author.

.

.

"waah.. kali ini si Cloud jadi ketularan sedengnya Author,ya! eh, tidak, lebih parah lagi sampe tiduran diranjang bayi gitu" ujar Wol.

"tenang, nanti kita cariin ibu buat nenangin tuh si bayi gede -,-" kata Author santai.

"eh, iyaa.. =.='..."

.

.

yup! sekian fic ini! gomen kalo gak kocak, karena yang bikin chapter 4 ini dari tengah sampe akhir Tomoya, Fuyuri sekarang lagi sibuk.

sekian, Arigatou! hope you like this! ^0^/

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: ini adalah fic berisi game yang dimainkan Author beserta chara dissidia: final fantasy. My first fic for this fandome

Disclaimer: dissidia: final fantasy dan dissidia: final fantasy 012 itu milik square enix. kalo fic ini milik Author

Warning: gaje, alay, garing, OOC, menyebabkan efek samping seperti: mudah kantuk, kejang-kejang, muntah tak terhenti, dll

.

Let's Play Game!

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

"Ohayou pika-pika asahi zenshinni kin-iro supottoraito… eh!?" nyanyi Author dan Tomoya yang diakhiri dengan teriak kaget.

"Author help me!" teriak Dissidia-chara-Cloud.

"ke-kenapa tempat seperti ini… bi-bisa hancur gini?!" kaget Tomoya.

"gini ceritanya… werewerewerewerewer…" ucap Ultimecia sambil mengaktifkan modus senyap eh maksud saya modus Flashback

-Flashback-

"Cloud-kun sudah sembuh?" Tanya Terra perhatian (hati-hati Luneth dan Locke marah lho… =_=)

"ap-apa yang telah terjadi?" bingung Cloud.

Yang lain pada saling tatap menatap, kecuali Zidane, Tidus, Bartz.

Dengan kekuatan mbok sumo *coret maksud saya dengan gameshark *coret lagi yang bener dengan bocoran dari Author yang mengatakan segala benda bisa muncul disini, asal ada izin dari Tuhan, dan izin dari orang tua kedua belah pihak mempelai *plak emang mau nikah?

Jadi, singkatnya mereka bisa memunculkan apa saja disini kecuali senjata…

Dengan elitenya, Zidane, Tidus, dan Bartz yang saya singkat jadi trio macan aja biar gak capek kebanyakan ngetik… menonton acara tipi yang ternyata sekarang adalah pilem koran the mak plore resik (pilem baru rilisan Author…) eh, salah maksud saya video dari kejadian di ch 4 kemaren. Tetapi walaupun tertulis nonton dengan elite, sebenarnya yang dikerjakan mereka itu aneh banget.

terkadang disaat kejadian yang kurang lucu mereka ngakak sendiri, sedangkan dibagian kocak malah dangdutan menghilangkan rasa bosan (sinting nih orang)

jadi dengan sweatdrop yang mengalir tak henti-henti dari macan tutul disamping Cloud eh, salah tulis chara maksud saya dengan sweat drop yang gak ngocor sama sekali di kening Cloud, Cloud jadi merasa kalo temennya itu dah sinting jadi dengan elite atau gak, yang pasti gak se-elite Author *plak, dengan penasaran atau gak yang pasti ke sepenasaran arwah kiai swiper *bukk Cloud langsung memasang turbo dan langsung jalan cepat kearah mereka.

Awalnya Cloud Cuma ngikutin selera humor mereka yang payah, yang terkadang ngakak, kadang jingkrak-jingkrak, kadang guling-guling, dll. Tapi lama kelamaan, saat dia melihat bagian dia nyanyi lagu bad romance dia ngetawain diri sendiri (gak nyadar). Dilanjutkan bagian crossdressing, dia masih senyum-senyum mesum ngarah tepat ke dirinya sendiri pula (iihh…) tetapi giliran dia nonton bagian dia jadi bayi, entah dapet ilham dari mana, entah dapat bisikan setan yang tak tersembunyi, Cloud nyadar kalau yang memakai pakaian itu adalah dia sendiri. Dengan hebat atau gak, dia gak ngeluarin ekspresi apapun dan malah langsung ngeluarin buster sword-nya dan langsung menyerbu mereka semua tanpa pandang bulu kaki *duakk.

Para chara lain yang gak tahu cara mengeluarkan senjata hanya bisa lari dan menahan Cloud dengan meja-meja yang ada. Tetapi, si trio macan tak bergerak sedikitpun, karena video pertama sudah habis mereka melanjutkan nonton P4 the Animation entah tahu dari mana, yang pasti itu salah satu anime favorit Author.

-end of Flashback-

"eh? Jadi karena itu? Kalo disitu kan kesalahannya Nada, soalnya yang ngetik dari bagian setelah Cloud ngomong 'aku merasa ingin mati saja', itu kan Nada… aku gak bersangkutan di bagian situ, aku kan sibuk ngerjain pr," ucap Author mencoba membela diri.

"ta-tapi yang nyuruh ngetik kan kamu, phir!" marah Tomoya.

"eh? 'phir'? itu nama asli Author? Kata 'phir' biasanya hampir seperti 'fir', berarti nama Author itu kira-kira… 'Saphira'… soalnya hampir kayak 'Safira'. Apa aku betul?" Tanya Luneth sambil berteori ria.

*plok Author langsung menepuk kepalanya dengan beton. Karena setelah berulang-ulang Author terus menahan para chara agar tak tahu nama aslinya, sekarang malah chara itu yang berteori ria langsung menemukan namanya.

"eh? S-Saphira? Sa-saphi! Hahahaha ternyata Author fic ini seorang eh, bukan tapi seekor sapi!" ejek Tidus yang ternyata memperhatikan dengan sesama, eh yang bener seksama

Author yang mendengarnya secara langsung menendang Tidus hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"a-author, aku tahu kalo disini orang yang seperti apapun kekuatannya tak bisa diperkuat, ta-tapi kenapa kamu bisa menendang Tidus sekuat itu?" Tanya Cecil gugup.

"hm? Memang sih kayak gitu… tapi kan aku Author disini, jadi aku yang berkuasa disini. Lagipula sebenarnya aku ikut beladiri kok, jadi wajar, tapi mungkin gak selebay itu sampe terbang" jelas Author tenang aja.

"oh, ya… kalo dipikir ch 5 ini jadi gak main-main deh truth or dare-nya. Main yuk~ bosen nih…" ujar Terra yang akhirnya malah guling-guling

"ya deh ayo!" ucap Author semangat.

* * *

"oh ya, hari ini saatnya kita melihat urutan pengirim runtut 2 dare, atau truth dan dare, atau 2 truth…" tutur WoL mengingatkan.

"oh, betul… hmm… **love30katrina**,** love30katrina**, **Takahashi Tomoya**, **Gray Sinclair**, **love30katrina**…" sebut Firion sambil membaca note Author.

"eh!? Katrina lagi!? Yang ngasih dare gelombangin rambutku!? Yang nanya-nanya skandal aneh itu!? Kok dia dapat lagi!?" kaget Luneth histeris.

"yah, karena berhasil jadi pengirim kelipatan 5, sih… tapi aku seneng-seneng aja… kan kalo Katrin datang kita dapat temen lagi. Kan seru ada yang ngirim perintah kutukan lagi buat kalian, selain kami berdua…" jelas Author.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !" teriak Dissidia-chara sambil kabur dari muka bumi, tapi hal itu gagal berkat Author yang menarik mereka lagi.

"halo semua! Ketemu lagi nih…" ucap Katrina tiba-tiba muncul.

"gyaa!" kaget Author yang melihat Katrina muncul tiba-tiba.

"Katrin! Main lagi yuk!" ajak Tomoya bersemangat.

"boleh… hmm… aku dah dapet yang baru, mau dengar gak?" Tanya Katrin

"perasaan dari chapter-chapter sebelum-sebelumnya dia nanyain mau dengar atau gak mulu deh…" komentar Cloud of Darkness.

"komentar… komentar… sana komentar di facebook" marah Katrin.

"wah, sekarang jadi kayak temennya Author kemarin… siapa namanya? Emm… kering? Kiri? Kiyut?" ucap Jecht asal-asalan

"Karin, bodoh! Dasar kakek tua bangka! Gitu aja salah mulu…" jawab Zidane dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"udah ah, mau main gak sih?" Tanya Golbez yang tiba-tiba jadi rada banci gini.

"mau! Oh, ya… karena udah beberapa chapter aku gak ngasih dare dan truth… boleh kan aku ngasih duluan?" Tanya Author.

"yah, silahkan saja sih… gak ada yang ngelarang kan? Atau kau mau aku yang menggantikan?" ucap Kefka nonsense.

"a… mung-mungkin gak deh…" ucap Author dengan sweatdrop. "jadi, truth pertama adalah… emm… Siapa chara Final Fantasy yang palingggg kalian cinta? Khusus untuk prajurit kubu Cosmos dari Dissidia: Final Fantasy dan Dissidia: Final Fantasy 012!" sambung Author.

* * *

"mulai dari aku? Emm… mu-mungkin… cosmos…" ujar WoL malu-malu kebo. Yang lain langsung sweatdrop ngelihat WoL yang begitu menjijikkan.

"aku sih… mawar liar…" jawab Firion. "aku bilang Chara! Denger gak sih!?" marah Author.

"kalo chara mungkin teman-temanku dari grup mawar liar… mungkin sih…" ujar Firion agak sweatdrop sambil mikir-mikir.

"… haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan konyol ini!?" Tanya Luneth yang agak blushing dengan nada yang agak kesal.

"gak harus sih, tapi kalo kamu nolak kan… tinggal kusuruh jadi Action Figure alay…" jawab Author dengan gaya sok gak tahu.

#DEG! "emm… itu… eng… kayaknya Terra…" ujar Luneth cepet-cepet gak tahu mau ngomong apa.

Author senyum kemenangan. "kalo Cecile?" Tanya Author bahagia sekali.

"kakakku…" jawabnya singkat. Dibelakangnya ada Golbez yang menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar kata-kata adik tercintanya.

Author menunjukkan senyum 'oh, begitu ya...' dengan wajah supper datar yang rada sweatdrop. Chara lain cuma bisa pingsan ngeliat Golbez.

"Bartz-kun?" tanya Author melanjutkan. "hmm... Boko! hehehe... ah! tapi Zidane juga." ucap Bartz dengan tawa ceria.

"hey... hati-hati dengan Garnet ya, Bartz... aku akan mendoakanmu dari belakang." ucap Author datar lagi.

"ha? memangnya kenapa dengan wanita yang namanya Garnet itu?" bingung Bartz.

"lanjut!" ucap chara lain ngubah topik. "oi! jawab aku!" pinta Bartz kekanakan.

Bartz langsung dilempar batu.

"emm... itu... eng... eto... Moogle..." jawab Terra dengan wajah manis. Muncul beberapa efek pheronome ala komik disekitar Terra (berlebihan!)

tiba-tiba wajah chara lain layaknya terpesona melihat Terra. Tentunya tanpa keikutsertaan Cloud dan Squall.

* * *

oke, itu kelewatan... sampe Author hilang ide... =,=u

* * *

"emm... kita lanjut ya... Cloud?" ucap Author melanjutkan.

"... aku tak tahu kenapa. Saat memikirkan hal itu, aku malah teringat Aerith..." jawab Cloud.

"hey... ingatanmu masih ingatan Zack ya? Kalau iya, aku akan berkata itu hal wajar. Karena, Zack adalah pacarnya..." ucap Author dengan wajah datar lagi.

"Thor... wajahmu kenapa datar terus?" tanya Firion dengan rada sweatdrop.

"hm... udah pagi ya?" tanya Author gak nyambung.

"oh, rupanya Author tadi tidur..." ucap Terra dengan wajah rada seneng.

#GUBRAK! chara yang lain terjatuh ala komik akibat mendengar ucapan Terra tadi.

"terus, kok Author tadi jawab pertanyaan kita?" bingung Luneth.

"hmm? aku tadi mimpi kalian ngobrol banyak, jadinya aku nyaut aja sekali-sekali..." ujar Author nyengir-nyengir gaje

'mengerikan...' batin chara lainnya.

"oh, mulai yok, tadi kalian udah main truth or dare ya? tadi sampe apa?" tanya Author.

"ngejawab truthmu, kalo gak salah... sampe Cloud." jawab Tidus ogah-ogahan.

"oh... yaudah lanjut lagi..." ujar Author lola.

sweatdrop berjatuhan dari setiap chara-Author.

"... aku gak tahu mau jawab apa..." ujar Squall dengan wajah datar.

sambil bersiul, Author mengeluarkan sebuah baju gaun, lengkap dengan sepasang sepatu hak, dan accesoris layaknya gelang, kalung dsb.

Squall sweatdrop...

"...Rinoa..." ujarnya singkat.

Author senyum kemenangan. Tomoya mencatat semua hal yang dikatakan mereka.

"Ziiiidaaanee~" panggil Author dengan nada lumayan seneng.

"semua wanita yang cantik! hh- *plak!

"butuh berapa kali kubilang sih!? Chara!" marah Author.

"huuu... iya deh, Garnet... dan teman-temanku... hiks..." isak Zidane.

"next!" teriak Tomoya.

Author langsung joget dan nyanyi dengan lagu iklan motor next

"oi oi, berlebihan ah..." ujar Katrina.

"hehe, soalnya aku mau coba ngedance sih..." jawab Author sambil nyengir santai.

"aku ya... hmm... mungkin Yuna, soalnya dia priest yang harus kulindungi... mungkin ayahku juga..." ucap Tidus yang diakhiri dengan bisikan.

#DEG semua kaget denger ucapan itu. Jecth mencoba menyembunyikan cengiran super alaynya

"hohoho, aku gak punya seseorangpun yang berharga, sekian... kalau benda... juga tak ada hohohohoho..." ujar Shantoto gaje.

"ya, terserah..." ujar Author datar.

"sekarang giliranku kan? iya kan? nah, kalo aku tentunya Terra! XD" ujar Vaan ceria.

#DEG Luneth kaget mendengar itu.

wajahnya seakan mengatakan "serius lu!?" dengan ekspresi "awas kalo lu deketin dia."

"wah... ada yang cemburu tuh..." ucap Katrina sambil melirik ke Luneth.

"si-siapa juga yang cemburu sama Terra dan Vaan!? amit-amit lage!" teriak Luneth alay.

"lanjut ah..." ujar Tomoya datar.

"... tidak ada..." ujar Lightning.

Author memperhatikan mata Light dengan seksama.

Tidak berkeming, itu artinya dia tidak bohong!

"oh... ternyata kalian memang manusia ya... gak nyangka..." ujar Author serius.

"kamu kira kami ini apa!?" marah Dissidia-chara.

"hmm? yup, mungkin sekian truth dariku... nah, ada yang mau ngegangguin mereka gak? oh, ya Katrin." ujar Author sambil melihat ke Katrina. (Author suka ngeles ya... XD)

"oh, giliranku? hmm, hmm, hmm... kumulai ya... Zidane aku mau minjem ultima weaponmu. Sekalian ajarin aku caranya." perintah Katrin.

"eh!? ta-tapi, harganya mahal banget... Author aja sampe harus nabung selama 1 bulan..." bantah Zidane.

#BUKK Author pun memukul Zidane karena baru saja dia membuka aib Author.

"aww... that's hurt!" raung Zidane. (lho? Zidane macan ya?)

"udah, dare itu harus dituruti. Kalo gak nanti kamu disuruh pake baju cewek lho..." nasehat Cecil.

"huks... yaudah deh..." tangis Zidane karena masih kesakitan dengan pukulan Author tadi.

"pertama... Author aku gak bisa ngeluarin senjata nih..." ujar Zidane.

"=3= buu, kan tinggal gini aja..." ujar Author sambil ngeluarin berbagai macam senjata milik Dissidia-chara.

"ah, senjataku!" teriak mereka mengejar Author.

tanpa sengaja senjata itu terjatuh, dan hilang entah kemana.

"ah, aku lupa ngomong... kalo senjatanya jatuh, mereka akan hilang untuk selamanya..." ujar Author dengan sweatdrop dan wajah takut.

seluruh Dissidia-chara membatu.

"TIDAKKKKKK!" teriak mereka histeris.

"oh, aku ada ide... gimana kalo kita bikin duplikatnya!" usul Author semangat.

"kamu bisa!?" kaget mereka.

"hmm hmm... Nada kan pinter gambar..." ujar Author sombong.

"tapi, kalo senjata aku gak bisa lho..." ujar Tomoya santai.

"yaudah, aku aja deh... =3=" ucap Author ogah-ogahan.

15 menit lewat...

"haha! lihatlah master pieceku!" ucap Author sambil membuka tirai aneh.

terlihatlah beberapa kardus yang sudah dipotong-potong sesuai dengan bentuk aneh, yang Author yakini itu berbentuk seperti senjata mereka.

"oi... ini bukan pedangku..." ujar Luneth kesal.

"apa!? kau masih meragukan master piece itu!? lihatlah bentuknya itu... sungguh susah untuk ditiru!" ceramah Author.

... mereka memperhatikan benda yang tadi diucapkan Author.

garis yang digunakan untuk menggambar pola pedang Luneth, tidak lurus dan memiliki lebih dari 1 garis.

hiasan-hiasan yang bisanya terdapat disana hanya digambar dengan bulat-bulat.

Seluruh character-Author tercengang.

"emm... kayaknya gak jadi deh... gak apa..." ucap Katrina kecewa.

"eh!? kenapa?" tanya Author kekanakan.

'kami malu ngegunain benda nista itu, ngerti gak sih?' batin yang lain.

"yaudah deh... apa kata kalian aja..." jawab Author kecewa dan langsung meminum teh hijaunya.

"kalo gitu, sekarang giliran truth!" teriak Katrin seneng.

"kami siap menerima apapun itu..." ujar Tomoya serius.

"baik... truthnya adalah... siapa character Dissidia yang paling kamu cinta? khusus untuk Author!" ujar Katrin serius.

#buhh

"uhuk... uhuk... aku gak salah denger nih!?" kaget Author.

"gak, tuh..." ujar Katrina senyum meremehkan.

"kalo gak jawab, pake baju cewek lho..." ganggu Tidus sambil berbisik disamping Author.

"sekaligus difoto lho..." ganggu Luneth juga (mau balas dendam, soalnya Author ngegaguin mulu)

"... urgh... jangan ketawa ya..." ujar Author yang blushing, sepertinya dia mau nangis.

"tenang saja... ini kan peraturan yang kamu bikin sendiri..." ujar Tomoya ikut-ikutan...

"emm, i-itu... eto... mmm... L..." ujar Author putus-putus.

"L?" bingung yang lain.

"Lu-Luneth... soalnya kami seumuran, kayaknya..." ujar Author nutup mata sambil blushing.

"double WHAT!? Author juga suka sama Luneth!? Kenapa dia bisa jadi Lady Killer gini!?" kaget yang lain-Luneth

"ta-tapi, banyak juga kok yang lain, gak cuma aku aja!" bantah Author.

"hmm... mau denger truth satunya lagi?" tanya Katrina mencuekin Author.

"oi! dengerin aku!" marah Author.

"ah, boleh... apa?" tanya Terra antusias, ikut mencuekin Author.

"oi!". "hmm... isinya i-

"oi! dengerin aku kenapa!?" teriak Author pake toa.

#BUKK secara bersamaan seluruh chara-Author memukul kepala Author dengan kuat

"berisik! telingaku sakit tau!" marah Terra (eh!?)

semua kaget, baru kali ini mereka lihat Tera yang kayak gitu.

semua chara-Author-Terra mulai mundur-mundur.

"oi, Katrina lanjutkan truthmu!" perintah Terra.

"a-a-a... hai'..." jawabnya pasrah.

"siapa yang kamu pilih, antara Locke dengan Luneth? khusus untuk Terra." ucap Katrina agak takut.

"eh!?" #DEG

"ano... bausan tadi kenapa?" bingung Terra.

"lho?" bingung yang lain.

"yume... desuka?" tanya Tomoya bingung.

"ie', ini adalah... multiple personality!" ujar Author rada kayak pahlawan di komik amerika

"ha?" bingung yang lain-Terra sambil sweatdrop.

"udah ah, Terra cepat jawab truthku!" marah Katrina.

"eh? emm... gak tau juga soalnya dua-duanya udah nolong aku... emm, tapi kayaknya aku milih Locke yang seumuran dengaku deh..." ujar Terra berteori ria.

#KRAK!

tiba-tiba saja patunga batu Luneth pun retak mendengar hal itu

"aww... ada yang patah hati tuh..." ganggu Author.

"siapa juga yang patah hati karena tau dia suka sama Locke hah!?" marah Luneth sambil blushing.

"hm... ehehe, kamu jadi mirip sama Frey yang di fic 'the..." ucap Author terpotong

"the?" bingung yang lain.

"ah, gak apa... itu fic payah yang gak ada artinya sama sekali..." ujar Author.

"nah... ayo ki-

*ring ring ring...

"ah, SMS... hm... eh!? PR bahasa Jawa!? sebanyak itu lagi!?" kaget Author.

"ano, Minna... aku harus ngerjain PR yang banyak banget itu... ja!" ucap Author langsung kabur.

"emm... apa baiknya aku juga belajar ya? besok ulangan Biologi semua bab nih..." ucap Tomoya berpikir.

"oi, ulangan itu jangan diremehkan... ayo pergi... ja!" ujar Katrina sambil narik tangan Tomoya.

"ja... eh, main kartu aja ya..." ujar yang lain

"em... yang kalah beliin ocha rasa sakura ya..." ujar Cloud.

"eh!?

* * *

WAYY! BANZAI! ch 5 selesai! XD

gomen minna-san ch satu ini datangnya lama banget soalnya aku sibuk ulangan, pr, dan baru aja pulang dari study tour.

jadi aku minta maaf banget kalo banyak yang kesal dan kecewa... *bow*

nah, sekian ch 5... khusus ch 6 tidak menerima truth dan dare, tapi bisa tetap mengirimkan truth dan dare untuk ch 7 XD

gomen ya... soal pengumuman ini, dan ketidak kocakan fic ini

sekian XD


	6. Chapter 6: bonus drama 1

Summary: ini adalah fic berisi game yang dimainkan Author beserta chara dissidia: final fantasy. My first fic for this fandome

Disclaimer: dissidia: final fantasy dan dissidia: final fantasy 012 itu milik square enix. kalo fic ini milik Author

Warning: gaje, alay, garing, OOC, menyebabkan efek samping seperti: mudah kantuk, kejang-kejang, muntah tak terhenti, dll

Note: (...) = biasanya Author's note, kalo gak hal yang dilakukan yang lainnya di back stage

.

Let's Play Game!

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

#ZUNGG

"eh!? Author sejak kapan kamu disini!?" kaget Cloud of Darkness.

"aku lagi depresi nih... ficku yang the radio itu fic yang paling dibenci! sampe sekarang reviewernya paling dikit!" teriak Author.

"trus apa hubungannya dengan kami!?" marah Garland.

"mainkan...". "eh!?" kaget yang lain.

"mainkan fic itu sebagai drama! itu dare untuk hari ini!" perintah Author.

* * *

"nah, sekarang penentuan peran... Luneth, sebagai Freyjadour Falenas. Terra, sebagai Lyon. Zidane, sebagai Tir. Bartz, sebagai Riou. Author, sebagai Author. WoL, sebagai Georg. Sekian..." jelas Tomoya.

"sudah jelas kan?" tanya Author mantap.

"eng... apa peranku tidak terlalu menjijikkan?" tanya Luneth sweatdrop.

"ada yang protes?" tanya Author dengan evil smile.

"ti-tidak..." jawab Luneth takut.

"sa, ikuyo!" teriak Author semangat. "oui..." jawab yang lain gak semangat.

* * *

"pada hari Minggu kuturut ayah ke kota, naik becak istimewa duduknya di muka Frey…", piiip… "dasar! muka jelek, suara jelek, lagunya apalagi, kayak Author aja!".

Tiba-tiba, cowok pirang itu tersambar petir…

Lalu, munculah seorang gadis manis yang menghampiri cowok yang awalnya itu pirang jadi berambut afro itu…

"pangeran, anda tak apa?" tanya gadis itu. "jangan panggil aku pangeran, panggil saja Freyjadour" jawab cowok berambut afro karena abis kesambar petir. "eh… Frey jadul?" tanya gadis itu lagi. "Frey jadul! Eh, Frey aja deh…" marah Cowok itu yang kita ketahui bernama Frey.

Setelah memperdebatkan nama, merekapun berpincang-pincang ampe puas

"eh, Lyon, kok kakiku sakit ya? Kayak orang pincang rasanya…" ujar Frey. "sama nih, kakiku juga. Pasti tadi Author salah ketik, kita kan harusnya berbincang-bincang, bukan berpincang-pincang"jawab Lyon

"kalo hatiku? Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu? (kenapa tanya aku?). selalu merinding romaku tiap kau sentuh aku (kayak hantu aja, serem ih). Mengapa salah tingkah stiap kau tatap aku? (emangnya pernah gak?). selalu diriku malu tiap kau puji aku(salah pake baju kali). Mengapa… thor, jangan dicoment mulu lagunya". Frey tak melanjutkan lagunya karena author mencoba untuk mengcoment lagunya lagi.

Personil SM*SH pun terpaksa pergi sebelum dapat injakkan kaki eh maksud saya tepuk tangan massa. "pangeran bilang apa? Aku kan Cuma SP…" ucap Lyon sambil memotong adu mulut Frey dan Author.

Author dan Frey terdiam sebentar. berpikir... lanjutan apaan sih?

"cinta tak mengenal status, Lyon. Aku gak peduli kamu udah punya pacar, suami, atau udah sering kawin… aku gak peduli, kalo aku didatangi pacar, atau suamimu… aku kabur" ucap Frey. (Dissidia-chara yang lain kaget, kenapa Luneth jadi agresif banget kayak gini!? O.O)

"tapi pangeran, Author maunya fic ini bersambung disini…"ucap Lyon. "tidak bisa! Aku gak mau fic ini bersambung disini! Pokoknya kamu harus jadian dulu sama aku! Kalo gak aku pergi"bantah Frey. "aku pingin ke toilet". "ugh, kau lebih memilih toilet daripada aku? Cukup, aku pergi… pergi! cepat pergi!" tereak Frey. (eh!? kok malah terbalik gini sih!?)

"kok malah aku yang diusir sih? Aku benci kamu frey!" kata Lyon sambil meneteskan air mata.

Lyon pun pergi. Frey sangat rindu dengannya. "satu jam saja ku telah bisa, merindukan Lyon, Lyon, Lyon dihatiku… namun bagiku… aku harus menyatakan perasaanku, aku tau, aku harus minta pendapat Riou, dan Tir" ucap Frey dengan penuh ke-galauess-an.

Freypun masuk ke hutan dan berhenti di depan pohon beringin. Dia langsung masuk dan menemukan 2 sosok monyet bermain ninja saga.

"Tir! Riou! Aku teh butuh butuh bantuan elu pade" tereak Frey secara tiba-tiba. 2 makhluk yang author kira monyet menengok Frey sebentar dan balik ke topik masing-masing. "nyatain perasaan lu coy, buktiin kalo lu itu gentle". "eyalah, aku teh udah gentle dari lahir, butuh bukti? Nih liat…" ujar Frey sambil mengendorkan celananya. Tir dan Riou kaget. "gak! Gak usah repot-repot" jawab Riou cepat dengan nada sedikit kaget.

"mending lu publish kalo lu sayang ama dia" ujar Tir sambil membuka facebooknya lagi. Freypun tersenyum dan mendatangi tempat yang diyakini dapat mempublish perasaannya.

Tak lupa dia membawa 2 sahabatnya tadi. "the radio?" tanya Tir bingung. "hari gini masih pake radio? frey emang jadul" jawab Riou. "namaku kan memang freyjadul eh, freyjadour maksudnya"jawab Frey.

Tak lama kemudian muncul seekor monyet dari dalam tanah. "Frey, ngapain lu disini?"tanya makhluk mata satu itu. "eh, Georg minggir!" teriak Frey sambil menerobos masuk. (back stage begitu rusuh, semuanya bersorak-sorai ngeliat Luneth yang beraninya nerobos kayak gitu "eh?" bingung Author)

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bernama RRI.

"tes, tes 1 2 3. Tes tis. Halo tes, apa kabar? Eh, askum wr. Wb. Saya Frey, ingin memberi pesan kepada Lyon, singkat hanya 7 kata. 3 kata pertama adalah I love U. 4 kata lainnya wanna be my girlfriend? Ok, makasih… jawabnya ASAP lho… askum wr wb" ujar Frey lewat sebuah microphone.

"haa... akhirnya tinggal nunggu aja nih..." ujar Frey seneng.

"iya, nunggu ngantuk nih... hoamm..." ucap Author sambil nguap.

Tak lama setelah berita penembakan Frey lewat radio selesai, Lyon datang dengan odong-odong miliknya…

"wuih, rupanya cakep-cakep hobinya jalan-jalan pake odong-odong…"tutur Tir sambil rada nganga. "gak nyangka, dia lebih sinting, tapi tetap aja dibanding dia Frey lebih jadul…" jawab Riou.

"aku kan sudah bilang, namaku memang Frey jadul eh… Freyjadour!"jawab Frey rada ngambek.

Lyon masih ngendarain ntuh odong-odong dengan coolnya

1 jam lewat, Lyon masih berjarak 10 meter dari tempat mereka. Frey nunggu sambil nata rambut kayak model cinderella, Tir facebookan lewat hp bikin status gosip baru, Riou dah siap-siap ama handycam mau ngerekam terus di upload ke youtube

1 hari lewat, Lyon baru mendekat setengah meter dari jarak tadi. Frey dah mulai nunggu sambil nyengir, Tir mulai ganti ide jadi main game cewek buat nunggu, Riou masih di posisi tadi kali ini tangannya genggam oli pop (oli dibekukan jadi bentuk lolipop) gak tau dapat dari mana

1 Minggu lewat, Lyon dah mulai maju 1,5 meter dari jarak kemaren. Frey dah mulai nguap, Tir maen-maen ama semut, Riou mulai maenin pasir di kakinye

1 tahun lewat, Lyon dah maju 2 meter dari jarak awal yang Author beritahu. Frey dah mulai nulis-nulis sesuatu di pasir bawah, Tir maen kartu sama Riou

1 abad lewat, Lyon baru jalan 2,5 meter dari tempat awal, Frey, Riou, dan Tir dah pada jadi fosil... ('begitu pula kami' pikir Dissidia-chara yang lain sambil sweatdrop)

(huam... Lyon lelet, kuskip bagian sini)

"emm... pangeran... aku mau ngomong sama kamu..." kata Lyon sambil blushing. "ma-mau ng-ngomong ap-apa?"tanya Frey niru azis gagap.

"tapi, jangan disini... akyuu malu nih, pangeran..."jawab Lyon makin tersipu. Tir lagi ngevidioin tuh acara, Riou dengan tak bosan-bosannya mengatakan so sweet dengan gaya imut.

"disini aja, gak usah malu kan ada aku..."jawab Frey sambil nepuk-nepuk dadanya. "ih, pangeran bisa aja deh... se-sebenarnya aku cuma mau bilang... BERANI BANGET LU NYET, NYEBARIN PERASAAN KAYAK GITU. LU KIRA TAMPANG EMPANG KAYAK GITU BISA NARIK PERHATIAN GUE! NGACA DI JAMBAN SONO!"bentak Lyon sambil ngakak setan

Frey shock + beku + punya ide buruk, Riou nganga nengok perubahan derastis ini, Tir ngakak.

"mangkanya kalo mau ngelakuin sesuatu tuh mikir dulu, **NYET!**" bentak Lyon.

Lyon langsung kabur make odong-odongnya tadi

wadoh, kok Lyon jadi OOC? mang dia ngapein aje?

Lyon itu dulunya gak kayak gini... tapi, segalanya berubah setelah negara api menyerang. hanya Avatar, ketua dari em- wadoh kebiasaan buruk. jadi abis pindah ke sol falena dia jadi punya kebiasaan buruk, yaitu ngenolak setiap cowok yg nembak gitu aja, apalagi sukanya terang-terangan ngomong kekurangan ntuh orang, bahkan kalo lagi kurang kerja dia sering jungkir balik sambil ngakak.

"yah, apa mau dikata Frey DLBDG, cari aja cewek laen Luserina kan bagus..."usul Author. "huwengg! gak bisa lagi, Luserina udah bunuh diri, dia gantung diri, tapi dia ngiketnya di perut. aku nyesel deh gak nerima dia dulu"tangis Frey.

"eng... Frey dimana-mana kalo bunuh diri tuh ngiket di leher bukan di perut, Luserina mulai bego ya? ato kamu yg bego karena ngira dia bakal mati kalo kayak gitu?"tanya Riou.

"dia beneran udah mati... aku nyesel deh malah suka sama Lyon, dia kan sering berguru ke Roy jadi ilmu gaibnya dah ningkat *plak maksud gue gara-gara berguru ama Roy omongannya mencuat bengkok gak lurus lagi" ujar Frey

"kok dia bisa mati beneran?"tanya Tir bingung. "tentu aja bisa, ini kan fanfic..."jawab Author.

"oh iya, ya. kasian deh Frey beneran nyesel kemudian" jawab Riou.

"hiks...hiks... Lyon gue udah ngorbanin duit buat naik angkot ke sini malah lu tolak"tangis Frey

"psst, tinggalin Frey nyok, dia lagi galau beutzszszs... kebetulan gue kemaren maen di pasar malam dapet tiket nonton konser HTT (houkago tea time) dari anime k-on"ajak Tir.

"ape? HTT? gue mau... kalo gitu kite pergi diam-diam aje, gue liat ntuh tiket cuma ade tige"pinta Author.

"nyok buruan..."ajak Riou.

"oi, tunggu ficnya belum selesai... tinggal bagian pentingnya, gue mau bunuh diri aja" teriak Frey.

"... dari pada terlalu sepi ayo kita bikin sedikit dramatis" usul Author sambil membawa tea set.

"ayo..."jawab Tir sambil membantu Riou membawa tatami, dan bantal duduk.

"apa! bunuh diri!" kaget mereka serempak sambil menyemburkan teh yg mereka minum untuk membuat adegan dramatis.

Frey sweatdrop.

"Frey, berpikir positif! kalo lu bunuh diri nanti masuk neraka lho!" bantah Author.

"aku sudah muak dengan kehidupan yg menyedihkan ini... aku akan menyelupkan kepalaku ke dalam air sampai aku mati" ujar Frey.

tiba-tiba Yanee, asisten Author langsung datang bawa air seember.

"makasih, oke gue mulai hupp..." Frey mulai memasukkan wajahnya ke air.

belum sampe 1 menit Frey udah ngangkat wajahnya

"lho, kok berenti?"tanya Riou. "napasku udah sesak tadi, jadi langsung kuangkat saja. kita cari cara bunuh diri yg laen aja"ujar Frey.

"Frey, kalo mau bunuh diri itu ya sampe dah gak bisa lagi napas, bego!"bentak Tir

tiba-tiba Author nimpuk palak Frey pake tea set lalu dia langsung mati di tempat

"Riou, catat hari, waktu Frey meninggal sedetail-detailnya, Tir buang tuh mayat ke sungai, sisanya biar mereka yg nanganin"ujar Author

"eng... hari xxx tanggal xxx bulan xxx tahun xxxx, jam .xx"jawab Riou.

"woke, ayo nonton konsernya!" ajak Author.

"jadi kamu bunuh dia cepet-cepet, buat bisa nonton k-on?"tanya Tir. "nggak, aku bunuh dia karena... itu permintaannya" jawab Author dengan devil's face.

Tir dan Riou merinding, sekarang baru diketahui bahwa Author itu rada sedeng. ("UDAH DARI DULU LAGE!" marah yang di Back stage)

* * *

"wah, drama yang aneh ya!" ujar Author seneng.

"ya, aneh luar binasa! aku bisa ikutan gila kalo jadi Frey beneran" marah Luneth

"ufu, ada yang gak suka rupanya, wajar sih soalnya ini diambil dari ficku yang puaaallliiiinggg pertama... oh, kenapa bagian terakhirnya ada diketahui ternyata Author itu rada sedeng!?" marah Author

"alah, terima aja nasibmu... oh, reader-sama pengumuman baru, setiap perkalian 5 pengirim truth dan dare, doble truth, dan double dare, org itu akan muncul di salah satu chapter Let's Play Game" jelas Luneth.

"setiap perkalian 6... Let's Play Game akan menampilkan drama... eh!? serius tuh!?" kaget Firion.

"makanya... siapapun yang mau mengusulkan drama, juga akan diterima. tapi tolong kirim isi dramanya ke email Author" jelas Cecil

"eh!? drama juga!?" kaget yang lain.

"kan biar seru... nah, bagi yang mau juga untuk ngusulkan drama dari sekarang juga boleh, tinggal kirim file drama tadi ke emailku yaitu saphiratriandhani .id atau kalo itu adalah cerita yang sudah dipublish, beritahu aku nama link dan judulnya" jelas Author.

"ja! minna, mata ashita na!" ujar semuanya.

"review?" tanya semuanya lagi serentak


End file.
